Thud, Thud, Thud
by xCrysi
Summary: Hinata is working in an insane asylum and meets none other than the illustrious Gaara. Chaos, cuddling, and mayhem will ensue. Read Authors Note.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So this is super important. The reason this story is marked complete, when it is not is because it is drabble that i've been holding onto for nearly a year and haven't completed it, nor was i intending to. I read it today and realized how good it seems (To me) and was wondering if there was enough interest if I should complete it.

It'll either end up in a romance between Hinata and Hidan (since he somehow became a really big part in this) or how I ORIGINALLY planned it to be, between Hinata and Gaara. Granted, Hinata SEEMS a little OC in this but I am big on character development and in the end you'll see how it'll work out.

Anyhow, please review to let me know if I should continue, and if anyone wants to beta shoot me a message, happy reading.

* * *

Thud, thud, thud.

Hinata walked slowly down the bleak hallway of the high-security ward, her feet softly padding against the hard concrete flooring. She was on her way to see her final patient of the day, a vindictive, deranged redhead by the name of Subaku No Gaara. As she made her way down the deathly silent hallway, a chill slowly made its way up her spine.

It was too quiet.

She continued on, regardless of her subconscious suspicions, until she noticed a faint trail of blood. A drop here, a drop there, but it continued on down the windowless hallway. She followed the trail of blood, her mind racing over what the possible cause could be…until she spotted a large puddle of crimson beneath the doorway of Hidan, the Janshinist.

"Hidan…?" she called out, hesitantly. Hidan responded with a loud demented howl of pleasure, before walking over to the barred cell window.

His violet eyes swirled with madness as his lips quirked upwards into a sinister smile before he replied with a simple, soft, "Yes, Doctor?"

Hinata's heartbeat raced as she took in Hidan's appearance, his skin still retained his normal coloring and his breathing was quickened, not faint. From her observations she deduced that Hidan was, obviously, not the source of the blood. Which raised the question… who was? Knowing now that she did not have a suicide on her hands, but possibly a murder involving one of the top psychopaths at the asylum, she pressed the panic button on her walkie-talkie.

"Whose blood is this Hidan?" she asked, not missing a beat.

"Only the purest nurse around, Janshin would have it no other way. You see, he loves virgins… much like yourself" Hidan purred in his soft, velvety voice. "Why don't you come inside, and I can show you the ways of Janshin, the supreme God?" he spoke the deadly invitation gently.

"Hidan, I need to know what happen" said Hinata sternly, not breaking her eye contact with the Janshinist.

"Why don't you come in and find out? Or is the Doctor too scared of a little blood?" he barked, as he lifted his bloody finger into view. "Do you see this? This is the blood of my sacrifice to Janshin" he said then proceeded to lick the blood off his finger with his viper-like tongue. "Delicious" he said, licking every last drop.

It was then that the guards finally came running down the hallway, their boots making loud bangs against the floor. "What's the problem, Dr. Hyuuga?" asked Kiba Inuzuka, the chief guard of the asylum, before taking a better look of the scene around him. "Hell! What happen here!" he bellowed, taking a step back from where he'd almost walked into the puddle of blood.

"I'm not sure Kiba, but I need to have him removed from his cell and taken to one of the containment rooms immediately" Hinata replied, her body stiff with tension.

"You heard her boys, let's go. Shino, hit him with a tranquilizer as soon as you get a clear shot" said Kiba as he walked up to the doorway. He slowly stuck the key into the lock, and with a soft click the cell unlocked.

It was then that Hidan became part of the situation again, chiming in with a loud maniacal laugh that echoed off the hard stone walls. "You think you can stop me with your little man-made drugs?" he shouted. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to bring down a son of Janshin!" he roared and it was then, as Kiba was ever so slowly opening the door a crack, that Hidan grabbed ahold of the door and threw it open. The sudden movement caused Kiba to lose his footing in the puddle of blood and fall downward into it with a smack and a splatter of red. Hidan smiled wickedly as he jumped over the fallen guard and lunged across the hallway at the wide-eyed Hinata.

As his arms extended forward in front of him, he was pinched ever so gently in the collarbone. He looked down and noticed a dart full of tranquilizer in him. He growled viciously as he diverted his attention back to Hinata, grabbing her small fragile neck in his large muscular hands and lifting her off the floor. He took pride as her eyes became even larger, and her small hands came up in a futile attempt to pry his off. The chaos that erupted was full of screams of the guards and cackling from the nearby cell-mates, but Hidan and Hinata didn't hear a thing. Her eyes screamed in fear as his strong hands squeezed tighter around her throat. Pale eyes locked with violet, and Hinata's attempt to inhale created a weak gasp that made Hidan shiver in pleasure.

"Are you ready to become my next beautiful virgin sacrifice, Doctor?" Hidan asked, his eyes dancing in merriment.

"Hidan!" yelled the guard, Shino, before he stabbed a much larger, more powerful, tranquilizer directly into Hidan's veins.

"Fuck you! Janshin will not be please-" was all Hidan uttered before his grip loosened on Hinata, and his body fell over unconscious.

Hinata's fell back onto her own feet, and then let herself slowly slide down the wall. She heard nothing over her harsh breathing as she stared down at the silver hair man face down on the floor. With a small of her head to bring her out of her stupor, she looked up into the concerned eyes of Shino and Kiba. Shino held a hand out for her, which she gladly accepted and rose from the floor.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" asked Kiba as he helped to steady her swaying form. Her legs were still wobbly with the adrenaline rushing in and out of her body.

"I'll be fine, thank you Kiba, Shino" she said, looking them in the eyes and giving them faint smiles. "For now, let's get the patient off the floor and…" she was cut off by another one of the guards.

"Dr. Hinata! He has killed nurse Rin!" the guard exclaimed, obviously terrified. Hinata let out a harsh intake of breath, and then proceeded into the cell. What she saw almost made her vomit.

Nurse Rin's body parts were strewn across the floor, a leg here, an arm there, her detached breasts on his pillow. Blood seeped into his white-regulation sheets, on the wall, the floor, blood was everywhere, coating everything. As Hinata's eyes passed over to where Rin's head was the tears escaped, and a soft cry passed through her lips.

The guards rushed in to take her away. Once back in the hallway she could look at no one, instead she preferred to focus her eyes on the floor as she pondered how this of could have happened?

"Hinata, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise you that. Personally though, I think you should take the day or maybe the next few off. You need rest after something this traumatizing on your second day" said Kiba, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Hinata looked up at him through her bangs, and took in the sorrowful pitying look in his eyes.

"Kiba, I have an obligation to all my patients. I must fulfill that obligation. I haven't even met my last patient yet" she said, her mind made up.

"Hinata, right now you need rest. Gaara's going to be one of your most difficult patients and his presence is the last thing you need right now" scolded Kiba, but he didn't stop her as she walked away.

Hinata continued her way down the hallway, her once white doctor's coat now stained red with blood. She just needed to meet with her last patient and then she would leave feeling that her job, at least for the day, was complete. As she approached room 323 she paused and recollected herself mentally. Her emotions were racing and that was no way to enter an encounter with a patient. As she meditated, she listened to a soft rustle that was coming from behind the door.

Breathing out, she decided it was now time to enter and get this over with. She knocked softly on the doorway and upon hearing no response from her patient, she entered. She met with a room that was exactly the same as everyone other patient in the isolation wing. No windows to the outside, a standard white-sheeted single bed, a functional toilet and sink, and for a lucky few a desk and chair. Gaara happened to be one of the lucky few to have that privilege. As she scanned over the room, she found the crimson headed man sitting at his desk, wearing the traditional grey top and some black sweat pants he must have acquired from somewhere else. He slowly turned around, and as his face came into view she noticed a feral look to him. He was eyebrow less, but it wasn't noticeable due to the heavy black which surrounded his startling cyan eyes. His face was contorted into an angry snarl, but upon seeing who exactly had stepped into his room his face smoothed over, leaving an intrigued smirk room to appear.

"Hello, Subaku No Gaara. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am your new doctor" said Hinata, her gaze not faltering from his captivating cyan orbs. Meanwhile, Gaara's eyes were not so focused on hers. Instead they traveled down her body. First, he took in her long tendrils of hair, which frame her hourglass figure, then they sloped down over her overgenerous breast and to the blood which stained her coat from the waist down.

"What's the blood from, Doc-tor?" he asked, his voice gravely and deep.

"That's none of your concern, Subaku" she stated, as she assessed him. He didn't seem like a threat, he seemed very different from the other patients she had dealt with today.

In a second Gaara had disappeared behind her, wrapping his right arm around her waist tightly, and his left around her shoulders. His left hand grabbed her jaw roughly, pointing it up to the ceiling as he whispered dangerously into her ear, "I prefer to be called Gaara".

"G-Gaara, release me this instant. Before I call security" she threatened, and felt his grip tighten, his nails digging into her waist and jaw.

"Now why would you do that, Doc-Tor? Aren't you enjoying the time we're spending together?" his voice carried an undertone of danger. Hinata pressed the panic button for the second time that day, hoping that the guards got to her quickly. Gaara was not stupid, and noticed the slight shift in her body as she pressed the button. His anger flared and he threw her against the doorway, her body hitting it with a thump. A groan escaped her lips as the pain of hitting a steel door set in, but before she could move Gaara was behind her pinning her to the doorway. "So the pretty little Doctor doesn't like spending her time with me, not that it's surprising, no one does" his lean body pressed up against her, radiating the heat which was absent in his cold, hard voice. "That's why I destroy them…" he whispered.

They were both thrown from the doorway as the guards broke into the cell. Hinata landed a few feet from Gaara on the floor and quickly scurried to her feet as Gaara remained on the floor. The guards, now assessing the situation, stared at him in confusion. Gaara laid there with an arm tucked behind his head and one resting on his stomach as he laughed. Not a loud laugh, just a soft, bitter chuckle. "Seems like my funs over early today. No matter. There's always tomorrow, right Doc-Tor?" he said, his eyes shifting off of the ceiling and over to the wine-haired Hinata.

"Till tomorrow, Gaara" she replied, exiting the room with the guards. Once outside the soundproof room she turned her attention to the guards. "Tomorrow I want him taken to one of the conference rooms in a strait jacket for his session" she instructed.

As she walked away she heard Kiba's voice traveling down the hallway, "I will be with Hinata all day tomorrow, there is no way I'm going to let another women die in this facility. I want the rest of you to keep up patrols and-". The further she walked away from the group, the quieter his voice became until she could no longer hear him. Needless to say, she was overjoyed at the idea of finally going home, and washing the dried blood off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. All of them were immensely appreciated and if I continue to get such a wonderful response I will continue to write and post more. The more I get, the faster I will post!

Also, _**stick with me till the plot gets moving in another chapter or two**_. Gotta lay the groundwork, you know?

Anyone wanna beta?

Disclaimer - Naruto's not mine.

* * *

True to her word, Hinata returned the next day for her patients. As she slowly walked down the bleak windowless hallway of the isolation wing, she noticed the absence of blood drops that had previously alerted her to Hidan's wrongdoing. The constant thump of Kiba's boots on the concrete floor behind kept her anxiety down and spirits up – Today was a new day and she was going to act like it.

As she passed by Hidan's now empty room she couldn't help the shiver that traveled down her spine. She would never get the mangled body of nurse Rin out of her head for as long as she lived. She turned her attention forward once more and continued down the hallway without missing a step. Just minutes prior Kiba's guards had transferred Gaara over to one of the main conference rooms. Hinata's pace increased as she approached the doorway to said room, eager to begin the session.

"Are you sure you are up for this, Hinata?" Kiba asked, setting his burly hand on her petite shoulder.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and gave him one of her dazzling smiles before replying with a simple, "of course". Kiba sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets defeatedly as she opened up the stark white door to reveal the relatively unused conference room. The conference rooms on this level were rarely used for visitors – as many patients on this level either had no family or their family had given up hope for them long ago. Meaning the little use they did get was when a patient was deemed too risky to deal with in a confined space like their own rooms - which was a rather rare occurrence.

Hinata pushed the door in revealing a room which seemed to contradict the hallway in every way possible. Inside there was pale green walls, a plush evergreen floor, a burgundy couch, a walnut table, a steel stool, and a black office chair. Gaara was currently occupying the steel stool, looking every bit the Sand Prince he was. His posture was regal and rigid, his eyes boring holes into the mirror behind the desk. His gaze only faltered for a second as the pair entered before fixing itself back on the mirror.

Hinata took his distraction as an opportunity to evaluate him more closely than she had the day prior. His cyan eyes were still darkly rimmed with black as if he hadn't slept in a fortnight, though there was a new bruise forming on his right cheekbone which made her question its origins. His hair was more ruffled than yesterday; crimson strands darting here and there haphazardly atop his head. The straight jacket blended in against his pale white skin, making his eyes and hair contrast sharply with the rest of him. She noticed that he no longer wore black sweat pants but instead a pair of grey ones, she took note of this apparent luxury and noted it for later in her mind. The soft click of the door snapped both Gaara and herself out of their respective trances.

With a soft exhale of her lungs she approached the office chair and sat down directly across from Gaara. Kiba took up a defensive stance behind her, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Gaara's calculating eyes slowly surveyed the pair, his body tense with anticipation. When neither made a move to attack him, his shoulders visibly relaxed but his eyes never strayed.

"Gaara" Hinata said softly, acknowledging his preferred title.

His lips quirked up into a sinister smirk before responding with a soft drown-out "Doc-tor".

"I detest the thought of keeping you in restraints longer than necessary, so if you do not oppose I would like to cut straight to the chase" declared Hinata, looking at Gaara for any sign of agreement. With an almost unnoticeable raise of an eyebrow from him, she continued on, "I have refrained from reading your records in hopes that you can and will enlighten me to anything they may contain. I take that you are a very private man and reading such files would be an invasion of privacy that I wish to only resort to if you oppose my attempts to aid your recovery" she paused, waiting on a response which she never received. His face was an unconceivable stony mask, his eyes caught in a blank stare somewhere beyond her. For a second, she questioned if he was even listening to her speak at all.

Her doubts where assuaged when an impatient "hn" escaped his thin lips.

"That being said, all I know of you currently is information I gleaned during the Chunnin Exams" she said, deciding not to mention that Naruto had a habit of talking about how Gaara had become reformed afterwards. Naruto held Gaara in very high-esteem before the accident, mentioning how he and Gaara were very much alike in their past and their future. Naruto still had faith that Gaara would once more be the Kazikage, even when most others had given up on him. "That, and that the fact that you're here at the moment is top-secret information" added Hinata.

"Well, at least you've got something right" he said bluntly, his eyes dull. "No one beyond the staff, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto will ever know I am here" his tone was dead serious, leaving no room for objections.

"The information of your… stay… here is strictly confidential, and if you have doubts about my credibility you merely have to voice them" she spoke, picking her words carefully as to not stir her patient.

He watched her calculatingly before his attention returned to the invisible point beyond her once more. "I do, however, have to read over your medical files since I am responsible for any medications you are taking" she said as she opened one of the manila envelopes on the desk. Gaara's stony mask slid into a sneer for a millisecond, and if she wasn't watching his facial expressions so carefully she was sure she would have missed it. As she analyzed the medications, she realized that he was currently on enough calming draughts to stop the heart of a small child – much more than was needed to restrain a man of his size. Hearing a quiet growl, she returned her attention back to the room.

When she looked up she noticed that the two males in the room were locked in a stare - the kind of stare that reeked of testosterone and challenge. Before she could get in between the males Gaara had already deserted his spot across the room and arrived directly in front of Kiba.

Despite Kiba's form towering a good foot over Gaara, Kiba was not the intimidating one. Gaara's demeanor demanded fear and if Kiba was a lesser man he might have conceded, however, Kiba was not a lesser man. He was also a very stubborn territorial man. As Kiba's mouth opened, no doubt about to voice an insult that would send Gaara off-kilter, Hinata intervened. "I think that's enough for today," she spoke softly, her gaze locked on Kiba. Feeling her incessant gaze upon him, Kiba broke eye contact with Gaara and nodded at her order in acknowledgement. "I will see you tomorrow, Gaara" she said as she walked out of the room with Kiba.

Once the door clicked behind them, ensuring her patient wouldn't overhear, she turned to Kiba. Her lips with thinned out in a hard line as she directed her gaze at him. Sensing her anger, he nervously rubbed his neck in preparation for the verbal lashing he was about to receive. "What were you thinking engaging in an ego contest with one of the patients" she said softly, though the disapproving look she was giving him spoke volumes.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan. It won't happen again" he swore, his voice low.

"You're right. It won't. Tomorrow I want you to stay out here during my session" she instructed, beginning to walk down the hallway to her next and final stop of the day.

"What do you mean! I can't just leave you in there alone with that psycho! You and I both know he's completely mental!" exclaimed Kiba, following after her briskly.

"There's no hope for his recovery if you're constantly there antagonizing him. My decision is final" she whispered the last bit as she continued on. She could feel his apprehension at her decision radiating off him in waves as he followed her down the hallway; though nothing would change her mind now that it was made up.

Truth be told, Hinata was a little nervous for her final patient of the day. She had not been expecting a new arrival only two days into her job but she supposed it couldn't hurt. She hadn't even gleaned any information on her arrival yet – only that he was being escorted by one of Suna's elite ANBU squads and would be stationed in the ladder end of the isolation wing. Her feet tapped rhythmically on the floor beneath her soles as she pondered about her new arrival. She sure hoped he wasn't another Jashinist. Speaking of Jashinist, she wasn't expecting to see Hidan back from the padded cell he was enjoying down in the lock-down ward anytime in the near future. Thank Kami for small miracles. She wasn't sure if she could continue to be his doctor given what she had witnessed – the ninja blood in her boiled at the memory of the murdered civilian.

Swinging by her desk she retrieved the file on her patient, which the ANBU had left shortly before. Upon reading the chicken-scratched name on the front, her heart plummeted.

**Deidara.**

Gaara's almost-murderer was to be one of her patients.

Taking a breath and reminding herself that she had a job to do helped ease her trepidation. She proceeded to read over the file, making sure to familiarize herself with anything that could be potentially worthwhile knowledge.

She arrived at her newest patient's room and knocked softly to alert him of her presence. Hearing no response she proceeded to enter followed closely by her self-appointed guard dog. The room was the same as Gaara's had been, except it lacked a desk and chair. Her gaze traveled over to the bed, where Deidara was curled up with his back to her. Such a vulnerable state for such a horrible man, though she supposed that he had little to live for without his beloved arms and artwork.

"Deidara?" she spoke softly, as not to startle him into action. Who knows how an Akatsuki member would react.

The armless figure rolled over in the bed, turning to face Hinata. At once Hinata was aware of his wide shoulders under his shirt which allowed him the ability to maneuver effortlessly without the aid of his arms. Deidara shook his long blond locks out of the way of his face, allowing him to make eye contact with Hinata. "Hello, Un!" he said almost cheerily, though his face was expressionless. Hinata tilted her head unconsciously at his behavior. "You don't have to look so frightened, I don't bite" he said pleasantly, though the wicked gleam in his eyes as he said the word 'bite' made her question his reliability.

She quickly reined herself together in order to perform her job. Bad guys were human too, regardless of the inhuman acts that had committed. "Of course, pardon my bad manners, Deidara. If you don't mind I'm just here to do the initial-" she was cut off. Deidara had been sniffing the air rather discreetly since she had stepped into the room. There was a faint smell of something familiar coming off of her.

Then it hit him.

"Subaku No Gaara is here" he said, his voice flat and icy. Hinata froze, her mind processing how he could know. He seemed to notice her thoughts, and supplied her with an explanation. "Just because I don't have my arms doesn't mean I'm not an S-Class ninja, Hyuuga. You'd do well to not forget that," he spat, his eyes revealing the hardened and evil Akatsuki member she had been expecting from the get-go.

"It matters not that you are an S-Class ninja, Deidara. You'd do well to remember that you are in the highest security ward in Suna, and possibly even the world. You're not going anywhere anytime soon" Kiba retorted. Sensing the situation would only go downhill from this point on, Hinata decided to wrap up the short visit.

"Seeing that you are comfortable and quite well, I shall see you tomorrow," she quickly left the room, making sure to keep one eye trained on Deidara at all times. Once the door had firmly shut behind her and Kiba, she decided to ask Kiba for one final favor before calling it a day.

"Ensure that he is fed the maximum dosage of Valium in each meal," she said, giving a sweet smile to Kiba before leaving the building for the day.

That should keep him manageable, for now.

* * *

Please Review! No reviews - no more story.


End file.
